


A Family That Dresses Together...

by hereismyhappyplace



Series: Keeping up with the Iwaizumi's [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Iwaizumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Oikawa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, established marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereismyhappyplace/pseuds/hereismyhappyplace
Summary: Tooru and Hajime decided for Halloween this year, they were going to skip dressing as a family unit and let the kids be creative and pick their own costumes.But one stubborn little girl isn't having that.





	A Family That Dresses Together...

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting stuff from my blog. I accept prompts and write stories based off of them so feel free to send me some! ♡
> 
> [You can find me here](https://here-is-my-happy-place.tumblr.com/)

“Mommy! Kiyoshi just told a big lie and said you and Daddy weren’t going to dress up with us for Halloween!”

The omega startles slightly as he hears his oldest child suddenly bust into the kitchen. He looks at the cutting board with the vegetable he was slicing and then to his daughter, placing the knife on the counter and wiping his hands on his apron, so he could bend down as she got closer to make them eye level.

He pats her head, laughing as he pulls a stray leaf out of her mop of unruly hair. “Hotaru, you know I don’t like you tattling on your brother like that.”

His daughter’s face scrunches, looking eerily familiar to a certain alpha they both knew. She crosses her arms and her lips drop into a small pout. “But he was saying something not true Mama…of course you and Dad are going to dress up with us…we always dress up together…”

Tooru smiles, albeit sadly. “Oh sweetheart…Dad and I decided we were going to let you and Kiyoshi pick out your costumes this year—”

“And you and Dad too!” Hotaru quickly interrupts, “You are going to pick costumes too!”

The omega brushes his fingers through her hair, attempting to tame some of the mess. “Adults don’t really dress up unless they are trying to match with their babies, honey…and you and your brother aren’t really babies anymore.”

Hotaru tilts her head, eyebrows raised in obvious confusion. “So because we aren’t babies, we can’t wear costumes as a family anymore…?”

Tooru wants to laugh; it sounded so dumb in kid logic.

“We are trying to let you and Kiyoshi use your own creativity and decide. We don’t want to influence your decisions just because Dad and I can only dress up if we do it as a family.”

As he says that, his oldest child suddenly bows her head in thought, tilting it back and forth just like he’d seen his husband too; Hotaru was so like Hajime sometimes it was a little scary.

“I have to think about this some more.” She decides after a moment of contemplation, turning to walk out of the room without another word.

Tooru watches her go with some hesitancy, wondering what conclusion she’d end up coming too. He lets her go through, standing back up and patting off his legs and going back to the sink so he could wash his hands.

“Make sure to apologize to your brother for calling him a liar!” He calls to her as an afterthought.

♡♡♡

Hajime isn’t sure how agreeing to let the children pick their own costumes suddenly turned into them doing what they always did for Halloween again, but he’s sitting on the bed letting Tooru dap brown face paint all over him while his oldest tried to impatiently clip a purple cape around his shoulder and he figures that this must be all her doing.

“Daddy’s going to look just like The Beast, Mommy! Especially when we put on the special headband you made for him!”

His husband simply hums in agreement with their daughter, carefully bringing the makeup sponge over his cheeks, dragging them in purposeful patterns. They had gotten him a mask to wear originally, but their youngest and most timid of the two had been too afraid to come near Hajime with it on, so Tooru did the next best thing in trying to mimic The Beast with makeup.

It doesn’t take the self-taught makeup artist too long to carefully paint on his face and the quick glace he gets in the mirror proves that Tooru had really learned a thing or two after several Halloweens of painting all of their faces.

Kiyoshi is the one who brings him his horns after Tooru moves back and admires his work, all dolled up in his pretty yellow dress, hair pinned back to try and mimic the princess it was based after. Tooru had done his makeup a little, some rouge to his cheek and a little gloss to his lips, nothing too overboard. He leans down to let him put the headband on and he gets the softest of smiles when he’s finally all done up like the rest of his family.

He directs his smile at his husband who smiles just as brightly back at him—Tooru in his blue and white dress, make up done just as lightly as their son’s and looking ever the beauty as the woman in the tales.

“We all look just like they do in the movie!” Hotaru exclaims and Hajime agrees fully, admiring the blue, little prince’s outfit Tooru’s mother had carefully stitched together just for her.

Tooru had helped her put together Kiyoshi’s dress, but The Prince’s outfit had all been grandma Oikawa’s doing and Hajime was really going to have to treat her to a nice lunch for the length she’d went to for Hotaru’s definition of authentic.

That perfectionist side of her really reminded him of Tooru.

He chuckles at her excitement, adjusting his white shirt and cape, reaching to pat her shoulder instead of her head like he usually would to avoid messing up her carefully pinned hair. “Make sure to thank Mom and Grandma for all of this, they worked really hard just so we could have fun tonight.”

Hotaru puffs out her cheeks and puts her hands on her hips, “I _know,_ Daddy. I was there watching them the whole time!”

The alpha pinches her nose. “Be sure to say thank you then since you saw how hard they worked.”

She blows her tongue at him, but as Hajime drifts from the bedroom, he hears the smallest of, _“thank you, Mommy…”_ and Tooru’s gentle, _“you’re welcome, baby._ ” And that was enough to make him smile.

He didn’t notice at first, but their youngest had meekly followed after him, pulling on his cape after he’d pulled down the candy bags, and holding out his little, gloved hand for Hajime to take.

“…just like the movie, Daddy.” He told him softly when Hajime had stared at it curiously and the happiness that swelled in his heart was palpable in the smile that stretched bigger on his cheeks and the gentle way he took his son’s hand.

Tooru and Hotaru came out seconds later, their daughter complaining as Tooru tried to run a brush through her hair one last time. The omega smiles at the sight of him and Kiyoshi, quickly pulling his phone out of his dress pocket to snap a picture of them before ushering everyone in for a timed photo, propping it up on the table so he could catch all of them in a family picture.

It isn’t until way later into the evening after several houses and probably too much sugar for kids their ages that he’s walking with Tooru as the two of them run ahead to the next house and his soft voice tells him, “Hotaru was the one who wanted to keep dressing up together if you hadn’t realize.”

Hajime chuckles, “I had a feeling she was the one pulling the strings.”

Tooru lets out his own small laugh, “I tried to explain to her several times that she didn’t have to cater to us. That she and Kiyoshi could pick any costume they wanted…but she just wasn’t having us not dressing up with them. I’m pretty sure she asked Kiyoshi what he wanted to be and based our parts around that.”

“So thoughtful of her.” His tone is a tad sarcastic, hand twitching with the urge to scratch his nose.

The omega bumps him, “Oh hush, I know you like matching with the kids.”

“Only the time we went in the Godzilla bodysuits.”

Tooru groans, “That was an awful year.”

“That was a _spectacular_ year.” Hajime grins.

His husband shakes his head. “Well I hope you still have that silly thing, because I’m pretty sure we are going to have to dress up as _something_ just to get Hotaru to pick something she likes next year…”

He pauses, “I wonder if having us match for so many years was a mistake…”

Hajime hip-checks his omega, making the other man stumble a little. Tooru turns to give him a pout, but Hajime simply throws an arm around his waist and tucks him close. He gestures to their kids currently showing off their costumes to the adults of the door they’d just knocked on; even their shyest child was spinning around in show.

“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” The alpha tells his omega simply. “They are happy and they got to put their input in on what they wanted, so why try to change that? You don’t have to force their independence; they’ll tell us they are ready to stop when they are ready to stop, so we should just enjoy it while it lasts, yeah? Even if it’s another three years before they decide they don’t want to dress with us anymore, who cares? I’ll put this itch crap all over my face again if it makes you all happy.”

The smile he’s graced with for his words could be considered blinding; it was his favorite of all of Tooru’s smiles and never failed to warm his heart.

His omega bursts out with a small bit of laughter. “I guess I’ll have to hold you to that then. Especially since we are going to have another little one to be dressing with soon.”

Tooru probably doesn’t even realize what he’s said until Hajime whips his head to the side to stare at him. His husband blinks a few times while he stares and the alpha can see when his own words finally dawn on him.

The omega grows slightly sheepish, bringing a hand to his stomach. “Um…surprise?”

Hajime shakes his head, out of disbelief or sheer joy he isn’t sure. He pushes their foreheads together. “Unbelievable…and just how were you planning to surprise me this time?”

A half shrug. “I was split between a coffee mug with ‘We’re pregnant!’ at the bottom and taking photos with the kids holding up signs…”

The alpha shakes his head again, “Unbelievable. You are really something else…”

But he kisses him despite because how could he not in receiving such joyous news?

Tooru giggles against his mouth and it makes Hajime smile harder, easily leaning back in for another quick peck.

“Aw gross! Mommy and Daddy are being yucky again!”

The alpha tilts his head down to suddenly look at the two shorter persons now standing by them, Hotaru staring up at them with a scrunched up face of disgust and Kiyoshi playing with his dress, looking at them curiously.

“Oi, who you calling yucky, squirt? I’m not going to take that from someone who used to pick their nose and eat it.”

“Oh my god, Dad. I was like three years old!”

Without answering, Hajime quickly bends down to throw their daughter over his shoulder, smiling when she squealed in protest and watching as Tooru reached for their son’s hand, pulling him gently after them as the alpha wrestled with their eldest.

He doesn’t miss when Kiyoshi asks to Tooru in his quiet, but curious tone:

“Does this mean the new baby is going to be Chip for Halloween next year?”


End file.
